


Have Another Drink

by devils_advocat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Drug Use, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Will, Self-Indulgent, Seriously if you don't like blood don't read this, This is a little messed up, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_advocat/pseuds/devils_advocat
Summary: Will can't sleep, he calls the only person he can think of.The doctor is hungry, and he's getting a meal either way.





	Have Another Drink

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written and/or completed a fic, and this is the one I put my heart and soul into. 
> 
> This was written as a thank you to the amazing and stunning @glasscatfishart on Instagram. They happily and willingly put up with all of my comic con antics and have given me some amazing art since January, and I am eternally grateful. Seriously, this is the least I could do as a thank you.  
> I'll link their stuff down below.
> 
> In terms of the fic:  
> Trigger warnings are: BLOOD AND DRUGS; DUB-CON
> 
> Seriously, I don't condone drugging your partner and taking bites outta them unless y'all are into that kinda thing. 
> 
> Enjoy this monster that I'm pretty proud of!

The clock has just turned over to 1:36 when Will jolts awake in a cold sweat, body quivering. He looks around frantically, scanning every dark corner for the faces haunting his mind. The pattering of paws on the wood floor makes him jump and his eyes snap to the shadowy image of Winston making his way to the bed. Will lets out a long breath and pats the spot next to him, signaling his dog to join him. Winston curls up easily, resting his head on his owner’s knee.   
Silence fills the dark room as Will does his best to calm his rapidly beating heart. After some time, his eyes fall on his phone. Why doesn’t he just…  
He shakes his head and sighs heavily, turning his attention back to his beloved pet, “What do you think?” Will’s voice is still shaking.  
Winston looks up at him with soft brown eyes, seeming to question what Will is asking of him.   
“Should I call him?” The dog blinks and lets out a huffing breath, settling in for the possibility of sleep. Will laughs softly, barely recognizing the sound, “Yeah… Maybe not.”  
Despite himself, Will finds himself looking at his phone again, weighing his options. He could just stay awake for the rest of the night with his dogs like he used to, or…  
He decides to just try. It’s so late, he doubts Hannibal will answer anyway. And if nothing else, they’re supposed to have an appointment soon. He grabs his phone and dials the doctor’s number, taking a shuddering breath as he listens to it ring.   
“Will?”  
He jumps. He’d practically convinced himself that Hannibal wasn’t going to answer, and now all his plans for the voicemail he was going to leave have fallen from his memory.   
“Will, are you there?”  
“I--” He clears his throat and speaks again. “I wasn’t expecting you to answer.”  
A soft chuckle and the doctor sighs, “I keep long hours. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Will closes his eyes, wincing at the obvious lie.  
“You wouldn’t be calling if everything was alright.”  
He sighs heavily, a breathy laugh coming with it, “Nightmares. It’s always nightmares.” Silence. Will can imagine what the doctor’s face looks like as he’s debating his words. It’s dragging on too long, and Will’s anxiety is spiking. “I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”  
“Do you want me to come over?”  
Will freezes. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear, but… He does. He barely realizes he’s started to cry, “Y-yeah. I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Alright. I’ll be there soon, I just--”  
Will cuts him off, “Can I go over to yours?” He’s already getting out of bed, whispering a quick apology to Winston. “I don’t want to be here.”  
Another quiet laugh, “Of course, Will. I’ll finish cleaning up.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

Hannibal hangs up and scans his basement, dark eyes lingering on the pooling blood and knives in various places. He has twenty minutes. Snapping into motion, he wraps up the rest of his work, placing it in the large freezer. Hot water and soap will clean the floor decently enough for now. As soon as he’s done, he makes his way upstairs and takes a quick shower, washing away any evidence he may have missed. He fixes his hair and gets dressed, deciding to keep it simple for this evening.   
The doctor has just made his way downstairs when the doorbell rings. A smirk flashes across his lips as he walks to the door, unlocking and opening it quickly. Will’s figured is washed in the amber light from inside. He looks awful.  
“Do come in,” Hannibal steps aside to let him pass. “May I take your coat?”  
Will steps in quickly, shedding his layers and handing them over. He makes his way to the living room, stopping for a moment to stare at the fire.   
Hannibal takes his time hanging up the coat in his hands; he can almost feel the anxiety emanating from his guest. Once he’s satisfied with the completion of his task, the doctor goes to the living room as well, stopping only to gather wine glasses and a bottle.   
“I’m sorry for calling so late,” Will refuses to take his eyes off the fire. “I didn’t know what else to do.”  
“Don’t trouble yourself,” Hannibal fills the glasses and approaches his patient, holding one out for him to take. “You didn’t interrupt anything of importance.”  
The younger man nods, turning blue eyes on brown. He delicately takes the glass and brings it to his lips, letting out a sound of enjoyment at the taste.   
“2009, La Prohibición,” Hannibal can’t hide the slight pride in his voice. “One of the few cheaper wines I enjoy.”  
Will laughs through his nose, beginning to relax, “Cheap to you is often far different from what people expect, Doctor.”  
“I would have to agree,” He picks up the bottle to inspect the label. “I suppose $60 is cheap for Spain, however.”  
“Are you trying to seduce me, Doctor Lecter?” Wills shoulders tense when he realizes he’s said it. His eyes snap up to the older man's face, desperately inspecting it for some sort of annoyance or disgust.   
Hannibal merely smiles over the edge of his glass, “Perhaps.”  
Will allows himself a smile, content with his companions answer. He hurriedly downs the rest of his glass and sinks into the nearest chair, turning his attention to the orange flames again.   
The doctor joins him a moment later, leaning over to refill his guest’s glass, “Tell me what brings you here tonight, Will.”  
A scoff half drowned by wine, “I’m sure you can guess.”  
“Who was it this time?” Hannibal swirls the deep red liquid around his glass, watching it reflect the light.  
Will takes a rattling breath, suddenly afraid of speaking, “Started as Abigail…” His voice catches when he says her name, but he presses on. “A-and then it just started turning into everyone. Every single body, every killer.” He shudders and downs the rest of his wine, “I don’t want to go to sleep anymore, but I’m exhausted.”  
“Understandable,” Hannibal gets to his feet, contemplating his next move. “Would you be alright with sleeping here tonight?”  
The question catches Will off guard, and his eyes snap up to meet the doctor’s, “I-I’m sorry?”  
“Nothing to be afraid of, Will,” The edges of Hannibal’s mouth curl into an almost inappreciable smile. “It’s a high-powered sedative that tends to result in dreamless sleep. My concern is that you won’t be able to drive yourself home after you take it, and I don’t know if there will be side effects with you.” He crosses his arms, looking the younger man over, “It would be safest if you took it here and slept here.”  
The younger man laughs, releasing a heavy breath as he does so, “Oh. For a moment I thought…” He shakes his head. “Nothing.”  
The doctor raises an eyebrow but doesn’t respond beyond that. In lieu of answering, he turns his back and goes to his desk, pulling open a drawer. He returns a moment later, an unmarked pill bottle in his hand.  
“Sedative, you said?” Will takes the bottle so he can inspect it.   
Hannibal nods, refilling both their glasses and settling next to his guest, “As far as I’m aware, it’s still illegal in the states because of its power, but I may be wrong.”  
Will shakes a single pill into his hand and turns the table lamp on to see it better. It looks standard. The light brown exterior tells him nothing, and he imagines it wouldn’t be much different were he to break it open.   
“Should I take it with this wine?”   
The doctor thinks for a moment, “I’ll get you some water just to be safe.” And he’s gone.  
Will picks up the bottle again, turning it over in his hands as though it may reveal its numerous secrets to him. No such luck. His musings are interrupted by Hannibal returning with a glass of water. He takes it and happily swallows a few mouthfuls, taking the pill with one of them.   
“How long does it normally take to kick in?” Will hands the bottle back to his companion.  
“Uncertain, though I remember hearing something about ten minutes,” Hannibal sets the bottle down and picks up his wine glass. “I won’t leave you alone, however, in case something should happen.”  
Will laughs through his nose, finishing his water, “Thank you for that, Doctor.”

 

The ten minutes passes easily. Hannibal relays stories of past clients, taking pride whenever he makes Will laugh. They talk so smoothly now. The wine has loosened Will’s tongue, and he’s openly more relaxed. Hannibal loves being around him at these times. He’s in the middle of a story about a terrible client who tried to marry him when Will suddenly goes very quiet.  
“Are you alright, Will?”  
The younger man nods, pointedly crossing his legs and leaning forward slightly. He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably. Hannibal can see the growing blush on his cheeks, and he hides his smirk in his wine.   
“‘M fine…” Will takes a quivering breath, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t worry.”  
“If something’s wrong, you need to tell me,” Hannibal keeps his voice controlled and kind. “We don’t know the effect this medication will take on you.”  
“I--” Will’s voice goes up in pitch when his companion’s hand touches his heated cheek. He quickly moves away, shuddering, “It’s nothing.”  
“You’re a terrible liar, Will, do you know that?” The doctor stands, leaning in close to his guest. “I see through you.”  
Their eyes meet, and for a moment, Will believes him. It would be so easy for Hannibal to peer into his soul and know secrets he doesn’t even tell himself. So, so easy. The younger man takes another breath and slowly uncrosses his legs, revealing his steadily growing erection.  
“I-I’m sorry…” He makes a point of looking anywhere but the man in front of him. “I don’t know what happened. I should just go to bed...”  
Hannibal smiles; a full one this time that makes his dark eyes sparkle, “It would be very irresponsible for me to let my patient go to bed in this state, wouldn’t you agree?” He crouches down, resting on his haunches like an animal ready to pounce. He places his hand on Will’s knee and squeezes slightly, watching his patient’s reactions.   
The younger man gasps and shudders, eyes going wide. His body is heated with the most intense arousal he’s ever felt and his heart is thrumming in his ears. Even the brushing of his clothes against his skin feels like heaven, and Will can feel himself straining against his jeans.  
“D-doctor…” He can barely speak, but he forces himself to continue. “Wh-what did you give me?”  
A quiet chuckle is all he gets as an answer. Will shivers as Hannibal’s hand traces along his cheek, setting a fire of intense sensation as it goes. He shudders, a whine escaping his lips. Fingers trace down his jawline and to the base of his throat where they settle and squeeze slightly. Will gasps and shifts again, unsure if he’s trying to move further into the dangerous grip, or away from it.   
“Doctor…”   
Hannibal brushes his thumb over Will’s lips, tutting softly, “Don’t worry, Will. Everything will be alright.”  
The younger man nods slowly, never taking his eyes off of his companion. He reaches out, a desperate for more. He’s never felt like this before; so intensely needing to be touched, and also so afraid of what he feels he needs. Each slight touch leaves a burning sensation on his skin and he craves so much more.  
“H-Han--” He shudders and moans.  
He’s shushed and the older man pulls him up, smiling, “Come to my bedroom.”  
Will nods again, leaning forward as his legs almost give out. Hannibal scoops him up as though he weighs nothing and carries him up the stairs. Will feels himself dropped onto soft sheets, and he moans, each touch of clothing to his skin making him more and more aroused.  
Hannibal smiles down at him, dark eyes shining and made even darker from his blown-wide pupils, “You look beautiful like this Will.”  
“What did you do to me?” He shivers and paws at his own shirt, struggling to get it off.  
His hands are gently stopped and pushed away. Hannibal moves over the other man, keeping his legs still. Will can’t help the desperate whine that falls from his lips as agile fingers divest him of clothing. He wants this so badly.   
The doctor smiles at him, loosening his own tie. Their eyes meet and Will feels his heart skip a beat. He never sees Hannibal like this, simultaneously so in control and barely holding himself together. He raises his body, doing his best to meet the other man’s lips. Hannibal laughs through his nose and brushes Will’s cheek, heavy breaths bridging any separation between them with each release.  
“Last chance,” Hannibal runs his fingers along the dip of Will’s lower back. “I won’t be able to stop after we start, and I can’t say what I’ll do.”  
Will nods slowly, eyelids starting to drift shut, “I want this.”  
It’s all Hannibal needs. He shoves Will back against the pillows, hitching one of his legs up and digging his nails into the younger man’s thigh. There’s a moment of nothing, and then a persistent push against his entrance. Will cries out and covers his mouth, body practically vibrating with the force of the pleasure coursing through his veins. He’s never felt this before.  
Their joined bodies move in tandem as Hannibal shoves himself in faster and faster. His hair is falling in his eyes and he looks wrecked. His chest expands and collapses with a speed Will is almost sure is dangerous. Every subtle brushing of their chests together sends wave after wave of burning pleasure through Will’s very being. He never wants it to end. His orgasm is fast approaching.   
“Han--Hannibal--” Will’s voice is thick as he struggles to get the words out. “Anything--”  
The doctor slows for a moment, looking into the blue eyes before him, “What do you mean-?”  
A shuddery breath, “A-anything if you m-make me come.”  
“You’ll do anything for me?” A smirk quirks Hannibal’s lips. “Is that what you mean, my darling Will?”  
Will nods, red chest rising and falling dramatically, “Anything.”  
Hannibal laughs through his nose and starts thrusting again, going even harder than before. He crashes their lips together, reveling in the pathetic whine the tumbles out of Will’s throat. He bites and sucks at the younger man’s lips, barely noticing the coppery taste of blood on his tongue until he pulls back to look at the man beneath him.   
If Will’s lips were red and swollen before, they’re positively rose-colored now. Blood is smeared over both of his lips, and there’s a trail of it trickling down onto his throat. The pain doesn’t seem to be bothering Will at all; in fact, it seems to be arousing him more. If that’s true, then…  
Hannibal leans down, mouthing along the younger man’s neck. He bites once, hard enough to break the skin, and goes still to listen and feel Will’s reaction. Instead of the cry of pain he’s expecting, the doctor’s experiment is rewarded with a desperate moan and a hastily whispered “yes.”   
This drug is amazing. Hannibal makes a mental note to use it some other time, and bites again, this time pulling until the chunk of flesh in his mouth comes free. Will screams, digging his nails into the doctor’s back. After a moment he goes limp, forehead resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. A look between them confirms that Will has reached his end, and his body is completely spent. He looks almost asleep.  
The doctor tuts disapprovingly and starts thrusting again, licking the blood from his lips, “I haven’t finished yet, Will.”  
Will gasps and moans with each movement, his body oversensitive and overheating. Sweat and blood are running down his neck, pooling on his chest. He’s leaking between them, his release still running down between his legs. To Hannibal, he’s absolutely beautiful.   
Hannibal groans, running his tongue over the open wound before him. In his arousal-addled mind, the doctor vaguely wonders if the drug will affect him as well if he consumes it through Will’s blood. He’ll run tests later, now he has more important things to worry about.   
Hannibal bites his own lips and slams in hard, hoping to meet his own end soon. He watches the man beneath him for signs of discomfort or pain, praying that the drug isn’t starting to wear off; from Will’s moans and begging, it seems not to be. He keeps going, the room is filled with only the sounds coming from the two of them: gasping, moaning, and skin against skin. Hannibal hopes someone can hear them.   
His release comes far too soon. The doctor’s hips stutter forward one final time as he comes inside of his companion. Will whines again at the feeling, throwing an arm over his face to hide. Hannibal laughs and pulls out, collapsing next to the younger man almost immediately. He feels around for Will’s hand and intertwines their fingers when he finds it.   
Will is drifting in and out of consciousness, his breathing finally calming down enough to let him rest. The blood has mostly stopped running from his shoulder now that his heartbeat has settled.   
“That…”  
He’s shushed by gentle fingers brushing through his hair, “Don’t speak, Will. Rest now.”   
Will nods, eyes slipping shut; he allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the soothing touches and soft words of love being whispered in his ear. The last thing he hears before losing himself to the darkness is Hannibal professing what he knows has always been hidden in the man’s heart.  
“My darling Will, you never cease to surprise me,” A soft chuckle and a press of lips to his forehead. “I simply adore you.”  
Hannibal rolls on his side to turn his alarm clock off. He'll cancel his appointments in the morning; he clearly has more important things to worry about. Will lets out a content sigh in his sleep as the clock turns over to 4:36.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you again to @glasscatfishart/Elliott because I adore them and they helped me get over my intense writer's block I was dealing with. I'll be forever grateful. Can't wait to write more of this stuff for you. 
> 
> Elliot's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/glasscatfishart/  
> Elliot's Etsy: https://www.etsy.com/ie/shop/GlassCatfishArt
> 
> My other projects: https://tapas.io/episode/806731


End file.
